


Nightmares

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, Super Soldier Snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719





	Nightmares

It’s well past midnight when there’s a soft knock on your door. Normally the sound this late would worry you, having experienced more than one night of opening it to Maria telling you one of the team was injured on their mission and you needed to get down to the medical floor for crisis intervention.

But no one was on a mission tonight. Steve, Sam, and Bucky had come back just before dinner and they had all been fine. The mission was successful and there were no casualties, so they’d actually been in relatively good spirits.

Which is why you’re confused when you open the door to find a tired Bucky standing on the other side of it. He looks like he’s been tossing and turning since he went to bed; his shirt and pajama bottoms are crumpled, his hair falling out of the low bun it’s pulled back in. He’s shifting nervously between his feet and when his eyes meet yours they’re bashful. And anxious.

“Hey, Buck. What’s wrong?” you ask, waving him in. When he doesn’t move you reach out and take his flesh hand, pulling him in and closing the door behind him. He doesn’t meet your eyes for a moment and you step closer, trying to force yourself into his field of vision. You’d been working on eye contact in your sessions lately and he’d been improving, but every now and then you had to force it on him, remind him that he was allowed to make eye contact and he wouldn’t get beaten, or worse, for it.

He grins softly, knowing what you’re doing. It falters when he finally lets you win, his eyes darkening in shame and defeat.

“I had a bad nightmare,” he whispers, chewing on his lower lip. I let my own gaze soften, reaching up with one hand to rub his bicep. He leans into it, closing his eyes at the soft contact.

“What do you need, babe?” I ask, the name slipping out before I can catch it. His eyes drift open again, brows coming together in doubt at what he’s about to ask.

“Can I sleep with you?”

The look of expected rejection on his face breaks your heart and you grab his hand, pulling him gently towards your room.

“Of course, Buck,” you whisper. You pull him under the covers with you, letting him curl into a ball once you’re both buried in blankets. His arm winds around your waist, his face buried against your chest. It doesn’t take long for his breathing to even out, and when it does you let yourself fall into the soft blanket of sleep.

* * *

 

You wake up when you feel the bed gently sink next to you. It’s early, the room bathed in soft pinks and purples. You turn, smiling sleepily at Steve, who’s perched behind you.

“Nightmare?” he whispers, looking at Bucky. He’s in the same position he was in when he fell asleep, breathing hot, muggy air over your chest. His leg has found its way between your own, holding you in place.

“Yeah,” you whisper back, running a hand over his head. Steve nods, raising an eyebrow. “Mind if I join you?” he asks, smiling softly at you when you nod and grin at him.

Steve slips off his running shoes and stands, lifting the covers and slipping between them as softly as possible, not wanting to wake Bucky. He presses against your back, spooning you from behind. His arm lays over Bucky’s and his chin rests on top of your head.

“Thanks for this,” he whispers, slipping his hand between you and Bucky to squeeze gently at your tummy. You turn your head as much as you can, grinning up at him when he lifts his head enough to look you in the eye. He presses a kiss to your temple and you can’t help the happy noise that comes from your chest.

“Anytime, Cap,” you answer softly before snuggling down between the super soldiers and once again letting sleep take you.


End file.
